The present invention relates to a drawing board type amusement device, and particularly to a drawing board for use by children in enabling them to draw different objects without paints or crayons.
One known drawing board of this type includes a rigid board, a backing sheet overlying the board, and a masking member overlying the backing sheet and including a masking layer of opaque material which flows under localized pressure of a stylus or finger to expose the underlying backing sheet along the areas in which the localized pressure is applied. Such drawing boards have become quite popular with children from the ages of 3-10 years, in that it enables them to use a stylus or their finger for drawing various objects without paints, crayons or other marking devices. In order to erase the object drawn, it is only necessary to pass the flat side of the stylus backwards and forwards over the masking sheet material while applying light pressure thereto, whereby the opaque masking material is caused to flow back to fill the space exposed by the localized marking pressure.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved drawing board of the above type.